


Forget

by ElectricNecromancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricNecromancer/pseuds/ElectricNecromancer
Summary: He should have just used magic to decorate, but Harry is a bit old-fashioned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter awoke to find a freckled hand resting on his.

Monitors beeped in time, somewhere nearby someone in heels walked calmly across a tile floor.

His mouth felt fuzzy, tongue lazy and leaden.

"W-What's goin' o-on?"

Ginny turned to face him, smiling cautiously as she handed him a cup of water.

"Harry, there was an accident. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

His head shook stiffly.

"No."

Ginny straightened in her seat.

"You were trying to hang-"

"Papa's awake!"

A small child ran into the room, narrowly avoiding Ginny's grasp and plopping himself down onto Harry's bed.

The boy gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, then settled to fiddle with something in his hands.

"Remy, what did we say about running?"

His small shoulders shrugged, dark curls bobbing as he huffed.

"Not to, but Papa needed me."

Harry was flabbergasted. He had a child? He tried to remember, but there was a dull pain that got worse the harder he thought.

A blond head popped through the door frame, relief washing into grey eyes.

"Oh thank goodness. I look away for one second and he ran off."

"Malfoy? Why are you here?"

Draco's brow raised on question as he turned to Ginny, setting a child's backpack on the floor.

"He doesn't remember."

"Nope."

"Anything?"

"I'd wager not."

Draco faced Harry and took a deep breath.

"Remy, can you go sit with Aunt Luna? I think she has a story for you."

The boy launched himself from the bed, light-up sneakers squeaking as he dashed out of the room.

"Harry, you were putting up garland in the living room and fell off a ladder. You've been asleep for two days."

That explained the head pain.

"And I have a child?"

Draco smiled fondly. "Children. Plural. James is 8 and currently Christmas shopping with Teddy. Remus is the one who smeared chocolate frog all over your sheets, he's five and a handful. And then Cass is with her grandmother. She just turned two and is spoiled rotten by everyone."

"And their mother is?"

Ginny snorted into her hand while Draco sighed.

"They don't have a mother."

"Malfoy, I have a wedding band. I know I'm married."

"You are married, but the children don't have a mother."

Harry felt his heart break just a little. 

"Did- Is- Am I a widower? Is that why they don't have a mom?"

"Draco, you're going to have to just tell him."

Harry's heart sank more. His wife was gone and her couldn't even remember her name or anything about her. Was it recent? He closed his eyes and tried to think hard.

"-a husband, Harry."

Wait, what?

"I have a husband?"

"Yes, you are happily married to your husband. 10 years as of two weeks ago."

"Well, where is he then? If we're so happy, why isn't he here?"

Draco brought his hand to his face, pale fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't even remember and you're still whiny."

"All I'm saying is that maybe we're not so-"

"Me, Harry. You're married to me. I am your husband. We have three children, two dogs, and a vacation home in France."

Ginny patted Harry's hand before standing up.

"As wonderful as this has been, I need to go get my wife before your son finds her sweets stash. Have fun."

She closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone. Draco moved to take over the seat she had emptied. He reached for the medical clipboard laying on the bedside table.

"The healer said your memory should come back soon, especially with the right treatment. Is there anything you want to know in the mean time?"

Harry searched his brain for any thread of memory. Still coming up short, he motioned for Draco to hand him the clipboard.

"Malfoy, did we hyphenate our names?"


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus bit since it's been bouncing in my head.

"Who proposed?"

Draco turned the page of the wedding album they were currently flipping through, smiling as he thought.

"My mother."

Harry choked on his drink, ice water bubbling down his face.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

Draco handed him a napkin, grinning widely.

"It's tradition. The parents get together and a formal offer is presented. Molly was beside herself. Refused the dowry price for you and made us pie instead. You were the cheapest Malfoy spouse in our history."

"You tried to buy me?!"

Draco was nonplussed, returning to the smiling faces waving from the album pages.

"In a traditional sense. We offered a modest sum and a parcel of land. Ended up donating it anyway. It's now an education center for muggleborns and their parents."

Harry made a pleased sound in his throat, only to have it change to one of questioning.

"Our wedding colours were interesting. Purple and... yellow?"

"Plum and marigold. You picked them, Dearest. Fought the planner tooth and nail to have them."

Harry wondered what the planner had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been giggling about this since I thought of it at work today. I hope you enjoyed it too.  
> There might be more to come later, I don't know. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's August, but I miss cold weather and if I want to write winter-themed fics I damned well will.


End file.
